<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Week in Quarantine (Not That I Mind) by spocksbrowneyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830270">3 Week in Quarantine (Not That I Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes'>spocksbrowneyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because when is there ever not fluff, Fluff, Jim gives good hugs, Jim is Bored, M/M, Original Alien Disease, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Quarantine, Spock give awkward ones, Spock is kind of oblivious, but he's cute about it, more of a flu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are stuck in quarantine together. So yeah. Stuffs about to go down.<br/>What? Beats me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Week in Quarantine (Not That I Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this mess! The summary is really made just out of the fact that I never have storyline and I don't even know what will happen. So yeah, it'll get updated as I go along. I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Spock!” Jim said, with emphasis on the vowel, “I’m boooored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been forced dock exactly 1 week, 4 days, 5 hours, and 32.75 minutes ago. There had been an outbreak of the Zaformian Flu in Yorktown, 2 days after they left the base. They had just finished organizing all of the supplies they had gotten and putting them away when they got the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had just been someone saying that there were some of the workers from where they picked up their stuff with an unknown virus. It was just a warning and Jim had kept it in his mind. He wasn’t very concerned, they had said it was just some kind of flu. Then, day by day, more people in Yorktown were getting sick. And people coming back from Yorktown on other planets were getting sick. Just as Jim finished up a call with the admiralty about trying to have people more scattered during shifts, Bones had come in the room. There were 5 people on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the illness, the Zaformian Flu they were calling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 more days and the Sickbay was full. They were sending people to their quarters and checking on them there. The bridge crew consisted of Spock, Jim, Uhura, Sulu, and Checkov. Everyone else was either sick or working in their quarters. 2 days after that, admiralty made all federation ships dock and all the crew members go home. Some way to welcome back the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>after getting completely obliterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here they were now. Sitting in their apartment in San Fransisco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well aware k’diwa,” Spock said. He was sitting cross-legged reading a science article on his PADD next to Jim on their couch while he was slumped down with a foot on the coffee table and the other on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cmon’ Spock! You’re not at all bored?” Jim whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock turned off the PADD and set it aside, “While this is not stimulating, I am not “bored” as I am incapable of feeling such emotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and birds can’t fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock cocked his head, “Jim, that is highly illogical. Most avians are capable of flight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was sarcasm babe. Birds fly and you feel. That’s my point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim pushed himself up and got off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m not sitting here for 3 more weeks,” Jim declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer to sit elsewhere in the apartment?” Spock queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim facepalmed, “No, I’m not staying in this apartment for 3 weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock looked at him, his face stoic as usual, but his eyes showing concern. Jim had learned to look there to see how he was feeling. Those big, chocolate brown eyes held everything. Jim’s hand fell from his face, and he flopped back down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I will won’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock shuffled closer to him, he didn’t like seeing Jim upset, “What would be something that you would find stimulating, Ashaya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at him mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock raised a confused eyebrow, “Jim, I am incapable of reading your current expression. What would you find stimulating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sighed, but a smile was still on his lips. Spock was smart but he could be so oblivious at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Spock and shook his head, “On second thought I don’t think you could take it,” Jim paused for a second, and pointed his toe at Spock’s lower torso, right where he had been impaled on Altamid, “because of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t still bleeding constantly, thank god. But, it still caused him pain and if he put too much strain on it, the delicate skin would rip. They had learned that the hard way, via Jim having a shit day and sparing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock looked down at Jim’s foot, “I do not understand. What was the activity you had in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed gently, “It’s nothing baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sat up and held out his hand for Spock to take. Spock took it and he pulled him up. Jim kissed him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is stimulating,” Jim commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I inquire as to what sense it is stimulating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Jim said pulling away, “I’d say romantic if I had to take a wild guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, and Jim hugged Spock back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you hug,” Jim purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm memory went through Jim’s mind, it had been right after their first date, (stargazing on the observation deck) and Jim had hugged him goodnight. It had been the first time he’d hugged him but Jim gave good ones. He had wrapped his arms around Spock and nuzzled his face. Spock hugged him back, but it seemed more like he was tucking a PADD to his chest rather than hugging a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jim liked it, it wasn’t normal, and neither was Spock. He was unique, and that reflected in a lot of the things he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes flicked over to the window, it was around 20:30. There were clouds hanging over the bay, but the patched between them always seemed to hold the most beautiful stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, k’diwa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go stargazing? We can grab some blankets and go up on the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock looked into Jim’s eyes, “If it would stimulate you, I would not be averse to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would, at least with you. It would.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>